What Hurts The Most: A HikaruXHaruhi Songfic
by Bimbo202
Summary: Haruhi didn't say it then, but did she really miss her chance? Songfic/Oneshot


Yes. I wrote another songfic. Sue me. It's HikaruXHaruhi because I can't stand TamakiXHaruhi. _**Italics are song lyrics**__. _I've never read the manga so it's all based off the anime. T_T

Sadly, I don't own the Ouran Highschool Host Club. Sad, isn't it?

What Hurts the Most

Haruhi was standing in front of the house that she used to live in. It was the house that her father had died of a heart attack in. The house was empty now, and she lived in a small flat in town. It didn't bother her to see the house again really, because the doctor predicted that heart attack and her father had said to her, right before the heart attack,

"Haruhi, you know that I have a heart attack coming, and when it does, I don't want you to feel sad or alone. After all, you've got all of your friends from that school. And that ridiculous blonde,"

Haruhi had never gotten over the fear of thunder and lightning, and it was raining, but she didn't care right now.

_**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me**_

_**I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out**_

Suddenly, she heard thunder and some lightning flashed. She winced and started to cry.

_**I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while**_

And then she thought of the host club. She thought of Tamaki, Kyouya, Mori, Honey, Kaoru and Hikaru. She winced again at the thought of his name. She knew it sounded horrible, but she could live without her father, just not Hikaru.

_**Even though going on with you gone still upsets me**_

She didn't know where they were now, and she just assumed that they'd forgotten her like every other fangirl after they leave school. She shouted Hikaru's name for no reason, but it didn't make her feel any better, so she ran. She didn't know where she was running, but she was running.

_**There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay**_

_**But that's not what gets me**_

She found herself in that church, the same one that Hikaru had comforted her in. Since it was pouring still, she went inside. She thought of how close she and Hikaru had been then, and it hurt to even think about him.

_**What hurts the most**_

_**Was being so close**_

She had so much to say to him now and she couldn't say it because she would probably never see him again.

_**And having so much to say**_

_**And watching you walk away**_

If only she'd confessed to Hikaru when she had the chance, then maybe things wouldn't be so hard.

_**Never knowing what could've been**_

She'd always ignored him really, even on that date it was Kaoru this, Kaoru that. She felt terrible. Maybe that was her way of hiding her feelings for Hikaru, by concentrating on his brother.

_**And not seeing that loving you, is what I was trying to do**_

Lightning flashed again, and Haruhi hid under that table in the front again.

She felt her mobile phone in her pocket vibrating.

"Hello, Haruhi Fujioka speaking," She said as calmly as she could manage.

"It's Tamaki! How is my little girl?" Tamaki replied.

"How do you think I am? My father is dead and I'm alone in a thunder storm!" She snapped.

"Well Hikaru wants to speak to you, but he doesn't have his phone on him so could you please speak to him?" Tamaki sighed.

Haruhi heard Tamaki say something about Hikaru, the 'devil' but reluctantly handed the phone over.

"Hi there Haruhi, haven't forgotten me I hope!" Hikaru said.

Was he dumb? Answer: yes. Of course she hadn't forgotten him!

Suddenly, the line went dead.

_**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go**_

_**But I'm doing it**_

She had seen the other hosts in town a few times, and she had to force a smile every time.

_**It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone**_

_**Still harder getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret**_

_**But I know if I could do it over**_

_**I would trade, give away all the words that I'd saved**_

_**In my heart that I'd left unspoken**_

She was still hurt. Nothing could change that.

_**What hurts the most**_

_**Was being so close**_

_**And having so much to say**_

_**And watching you walk away**_

_**And never knowing**_

_**What could've been**_

_**And not seeing that loving you**_

_**Is what I was trying to do**_

She cried even harder

_**I'm not afraid do cry every once in a while**_

_**Even though going on with you gone still upsets me**_

_**There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay**_

_**But that's not what gets me**_

_**What hurts the most**_

_**Was being so close**_

_**And having so much to say**_

_**And watching you walk away**_

_**And never knowing**_

_**What could've been**_

_**And not seeing that loving you**_

_**Is what I was trying to do**_

She heard footsteps.

"Haruhi, are you in here?"

It was Hikaru, come looking. Haruhi tried to say something, but she heard thunder again, so all she could do was whimper. Hikaru didn't have headphones this time but she didn't care. She tried to stand up, but she was frozen with fear. Hikaru saw her under the table again and he bent down to her level. Hikaru hadn't changed much. He'd let the hair dye fade, so his hair was its natural colour again. He still had the same amber eyes that he'd had back in high school. Haruhi expected him to fail at holding back a laugh, but he didn't. Instead, he flung his arms around her and picked her up bridal-style. Haruhi gasped at this.

"We've got to get out of here, the limo's outside," Hikaru said.

Hikaru carried her into the limo and sat her down on the seat next to him. Before her eyes, were the entire host club.

"Hi Haru-chan, how are you?" Honey giggled.

She smiled at the sight of every one. Tamaki walked over and pulled her into one of his ridiculous hugs. Normally she'd be annoyed by this, but she hadn't seen any of them in a long while, so she let him hug her. When he finally let go, she sat back down next to Hikaru. Kaoru was looking sad for some reason.

"What's wrong, Kaoru?" Haruhi asked.

"Nothing, I don't want to burden you," Kaoru replied.

"A problem shared is a problem halved!" Haruhi persisted.

"No, it's fine," Kaoru said.

They all left it at that and enjoyed the ride home.

"I've checked up on your flat and it's in no fit state for you to return to," Kyouya told Haruhi, "Some drunk set it on fire,"

"I still technically own the other flat, that dad and I used to live in, and that's where all my photos of mother are," Haruhi sighed.

"No, you'll be staying with the twins."

Tamaki's mouth dropped to the floor.

"I can't have my little girl staying with those nasty devils!" Tamaki squealed.

"Well I have to be somewhere tonight, so it'll just be Haruhi and Hikaru," Kaoru told them.

Kaoru got off at an office and they waved to him.

Hikaru and Haruhi got off at a mansion, but not without Tamaki grumbling about how 'lucky' Hikaru was.

That night, Hikaru led Haruhi to the room next to his own. Haruhi thanked him and sat down on the bed. In the middle of the night, Hikaru came in to find Haruhi still sitting on the bed.

"Listen, Hikaru, I have something to tell you," Haruhi said.

"What is it?" Hikaru asked.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure how to say this but here goes," Haruhi replied, "Hikaru Hitachiin, I love you,"

Hikaru didn't say anything, but he leant in and kissed Haruhi passionately on the lips.

"And I love you too," Hikaru whispered.

~End~

So was it good? Was it bad? Please review and give me your honest opinion.


End file.
